I'M A LOVER LOSER (END)
by Minki ARMY
Summary: BTS fict! YoonMin/MinYoon slight VKook! NamJin! dan Hoseok lagi-lagi sendirian! This Romance Fluffy. pastikan sekitar anda aman sebelum membaca FF ini ! JIMIN IS A LOVER LOSER!


**I'M LOVER LOSER**

By Minki ARMY

.

.

.

.

Romance Fluffy!

YAOI

YOONMIN/MINYOON

Apapun itu~

Slight Vkook! NamJin!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung"

"Yoongi hyung"

"YA! MIN YOONGI !"

Yoongi mematung ditempat, memasrahkan langkahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat untuk berjalan meninggalkan sang suara yang kian mendekat hingga remasan pelan di bahu sempitnya terasa menyakitkan

" aku lelah Jimin!" tolaknya dengan suara bergetar dan penuh penekanan membuat pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya mengangkat sebelah alis disusul tatapan penuh selidik dari mata tajam yang selalu membuat nyali yoongi menciut

"wae? Aku merindukanmu hyung. Aku merindukan kekasihku. Aku merindukan tubuhmu"

Yoongi jelas memanas. Bisikan seduktif ditambah sedikit sentuhan lembut di permukaan kulit leher hingga telinganya adalah titik sensitif 90 persen yang selama ini diketahui betul oleh jimin—bahkan kerap dijadikan senjata oleh pemuda bermata garis itu untuk melelehkan bongkahan es dalam diri yoongi yang sewaktu-waktu muncul ke permukaan layaknya detik ini

Tidak butuh waktu lama pemuda itu berhasil membuat desahan merdu tercipta dari bibir tipis kekasihnya hanya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah yang ia sapukan di titik sensitif yoongi

"kau harus menerima hukuman dariku hyung"

" TIDAK JIMIN!"

Refleks yoongi melebarkan maniknya, menjauhkan tubuh kurusnya dari jangkauan lengan kekar sang kekasih yang kapanpun bisa menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan hangat dan bisikan menggodanya

" Wae?" pemuda itu kembali memasang raut tanya. Tatapan tajam mengintimidasinya membuat yoongi tidak sanggup menatap ke arahnya yang terlihat menahan kemarahan dengan mencoba bersuara selembut mungkin

" Yoongi-ah "

" ANDWAE! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, jimin!"

Yoongi mundur selangkah demi selangkah menjauhi jimin yang justru maju selangkah lebih cepat darinya hingga tanpa sadar tubuh kecilnya sudah dibuat bersandar di dinding ruang tengah dorm hanya dengan satu hentakan keras

" masih kekanak-kanakan juga rupanya" Terdengar tawa remeh dari jimin. kedua lengannya mengapit sempurna di sisi kepala yoongi yang segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke lain arah sembari menahan tumpukan air yang kian berkumpul di mata kecilnya

" aku sudah cukup kehilangan kesabaran hari ini karena kau terus menghindariku hyung! Menolak kusentuh, menolak ciumanku, bahkan menolak uluran tanganku saat kau terjatuh di ruangan latihan malam tadi . Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku tenang _eoh?_ " jimin mengambil jeda beberapa saat mengamati mata indah yang sebelumnya selalu memberinya senyum menawan nan menenangkan itu justru tampak kosong dan sendu kala itu

" Hyung " panggilnya berusaha selembut mungkin "tidak baik mengacuhkan pemuda tampan seperti kekasihmu ini! bukankah itu yang selalu kau ajarkan pada jungkook setiap kali anak itu dan taehyung mendapati masa yang sulit dalam hubungan mereka?"

Yoongi mendengus tawa. Tatapan sendunya berubah jadi tajam setelah kalimat itu diucapkan dengan mudahnya oleh jimin

"Ck berhenti berpura-pura manis didepanku! Park Jimin..aku tahu kau hanya menyukai tubuhku. Kau hanya suka bersenang-senang dengan tubuhku. Aku hanya pelampiasan nafsumu—"

PLAKK

Tamparan keras mendarat dan berbekas jelas di pipi kiri yoongi yang di tumpahi lelehan air mata keru. Bahkan beberapa detik berlalu pemuda manis itu tidak merubah pandangannya sedikitpun dari lantai ruangan saksi kejahatan pemuda yang tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai kekasih didepan semua orang yang jelas-jelas sering memergoki aktifitas intim mereka dimanapun

" _Mianhae hyung_ " jimin berujar lirih sambil meraih lengan kurus sang kekasih, ada rasa sakit mengetahui asumsi bodoh yoongi tentang dirinya hingga membuatnya terbawa emosi dan refleks melayangkan tamparan keras dipipi yang selalu dikecupnya itu

" jangan sentuh aku!— _hiks_ "

Yoongi melepaskan cengkraman tangan jimin dengan kasar. air mata keruh yang semakin banyak menetes sukses membuat jimin serasa dihantam batu keras. Ia kalah telak di bagian ini, selalu karena air mata yoongi adalah kelemahannya hingga saat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya jimin hanya bisa berdiam disana, menatap tangannya dengan mata dipenuhi kilatan emosi dan penyesalan dalam waktu bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu—menyisakan luka yang begitu dalam bagi Jimin yang sejak kejadian tamparan itu hanya bisa menatap pemuda yang dicintainya dalam diam, seperti pengecut ia hanya berani mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dalam hati seolah tidak mengijinkan dunia mengetahuinya bahkan yoongi sekalipun

Seminggu bukan waktu yang singkat. Jimin melalui segalanya dalam waktu itu; tersentak hingga refleks menarik lengan yoongi yang hampir terjatuh di lorong panggung yang sempit, menyaksikan yoongi di peluk oranglain, mengulum bibir rapat-rapat saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan yoongi didepan kamar mandi dengan pakaian super tipis, sampai teriakan hatinya saat menemukan yoongi tertidur pulas di dada pemuda lain yang tak lain sahabat dekat yoongi 'namjoon'.

Semua itu—semua kejadian yang sempat membuat pemuda bermata garis ini sempat berpikir untuk menghantam leadernya dengan berjuta-juta sepatu converse merah mengesampingkan _imej_ malaikat yang sejak awal disandangnya, TIDAK—sampai kemudian sang leader mengucapkan kalimat menusuk yang benar-benar membuatnya terpukul hingga sepuluh juta sepatu convers pun rasanya tidak akan cukup untuk membalas perkataan leader sok tahu itu

" kau terlalu santai Jimin! bagaimanapun yoongi membutuhkan kepastian. Membayangkan Tubuhnya yang rapuh dan lelah namun selalu bersedia kau sentuh membuat siapapun di dorm ini pasti menaruh kecewa yang dalam padamu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengakui yoongi didepan kami yang jelas-jelas setiap hari mendengarnya berdesah lemah dibawahmu, melihatmu memangsa rakus tubuh kecilnya dan–ah sudahlah. Sebagai leader aku tidak ingin melihat siapapun dari kalian tidak konsisten hanya karena cinta. Selesaikan urusanmu dengannya. bersihkan sebersih-bersihnya atau Yoongi kuberikan pada oranglain"

Jimin menyorot tajam mengikuti bahu tegak leader _sexy brain_ itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu ruang latihan. Pikirannya tengah menimang-nimang seluruh ucapan sang hyung yang sedikit banyak sukses membuatnya membenci kebodohannya selama ini karena telah menyia-nyiakan yoongi—namun lagi-lagi ego mengusai dirinya

Jangankan untuk mengucapkan semuanya, bertatap muka secara langsung saja nyali jimin menciut, hingga cara satu-satunya untuk menghiangkan stress yang sudah sangat memuncak itu adalah menari. Yah jimin akan berlatih malam ini juga. sendirian!

.

.

Musik hiphop bervolume tinggi memenuhi ruangan latihan yang sunyi kala itu.

BIGHIT entertainment pukul 00:00

Dua jarum hitam bersatu, saling menutupi dan melengkapi tanpa perduli dengan detak jarum detik yang terus bergerak berputar mengelilingi keduanya.

Celana trening hitam dengan garis putih di kedua sisinya dan baju tanpa lengan ditemani suara musik keras, Jimin bergerak—menari dengan lincah di depan cermin kosong yang hanya memperlihatkan dirinya yang menyedihkan

" aku mencintaimu yoongi hyung "

" aku mencintaimu"

"aku mencintaimu "

" pemuda idiot ini mencintaimu"

" pecundang ini mencintaimu"

" pengecut! Aku seorang pengecut yang tidak tahu bersikap gentle pada seseorang yang bahkan kusayangi dengan sepenuh hati "

Jimin berkeringat dan basah, nafasnya-pun sudah sangat sulit namun tubuhnya masih enggan untuk berhenti. Ia terus menari. Terus hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu, lagu demi lagu dan memusingkan seluruh member karena ia belum kembali di jam yang seharusnya dipergunakan untuk beristirahat.

BIGHIT entertainment pukul 03:30

Jimin masih disana. masih menari bahkan ketika wajahnya memucat. Hemoglobinnya menghilang entah kemana. Seketika itu pandangannya mengabur, gelap dan makin lama makin pekat. sampai di gerakan terakhirnya ia tumbang di atas lantai ruangan yang mengkilat

Jimin tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri, kedua mata sipitnya hampir tertutup rapat saat dirinya menemukan sebuah cahaya diantara kegelapan.

ia menggerakan jemarinya, berusaha meraih bayangan itu sekuat tenaga sampai wajah seseorang tampil dan menghalau temaram di kedua matanya yang mulai menyorot lemah

" Yoongi-ah..!" suara lirihnya memanggil. Jemarinya yang basah digenggam oleh seseorang yang ia yakini adalah penyebab semua kekacauan hatinya " jebal! kembali denganku lagi eoh? Jangan pergi lagi" —ujarnya sambil terisak, jimin membuka paksa kedua matanya menatap sendu sang kekasih yang segera meraih kepalanya dan membawanya berbaring dipangkuannya

" hukum aku dengan cara lain _eoh!_ meninggalkanku bukan cara yang benar, yoongi hyung! Aku mencintaimu. Maaf karena selama ini aku hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang perasaanmu. Maaf karena menjadi pengecut yang tidak berani mengakui-mu didepan semuanya. _mianhae_ "

Jimin memelankan suaranya, membujuk dalam panggilannya yang bergetar dan lirih. Kedua matanya basah dipenuhi genangan air keruh yang beberapa tetes sudah menyapa kulit wajahnya yang memucat "sungguh aku tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini denganmu kalau yang kuinginkan hanya tubuhmu. Aku tulus. Aku mencintaimu hyung"

Pemuda berwajah malaikat itu tersenyum. Kedua jemari kurusnya perlahan mengusap peluh disekitar wajah jimin "araseo" ucapnya singkat sambil memindahkan usapan lembutnya di bagian leher jimin

" Ya aku bodoh. kau boleh memukulku. Bahkan aku rela kalau kau mau menghabisiku disini sekarang juga"

Yoongi terkekeh gemas. Mata sayunya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit yang indah. Pemuda cerewet kecintaannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahkan hanya dengan satu kalimat konyolnya

" marah padaku hyung! Pukul aku ! cara tertawamu membuatku semakin takut. Lebih baik kau mengakhiriku sekarang, disini " —seru jimin dengan ekspresi mantap sementara pemuda manis itu makin melebarkan senyumnya

" _bodoh!_ aku tahu kau mencintaiku " yoongi berujar sambil memperlihatkan layar ponsel yang menayangkan pernyataan cinta jimin disela tariannya beberapa menit lalu

"ini bukti akurat. Aku bisa memamerkannya pada semua kalau mereka meragukan kita" katanya lagi dengan senyum manis sedang jimin di tempatnya segera menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap yoongi; meraih jemari kurusnya untuk dikecup selama mungkin

"gwanchana.. kau boleh melakukan apapun asal itu membuatmu senang. tapi mulai sekarang, kalau kau lelah katakan lelah. Kalau kau tidak suka katakan tidak suka. Jangan menghindariku tanpa penjelasan ne? _oh.. satu lagi_ , tolong pukul aku lebih keras kalau tangan nakalku mengotori pipi mulusmu lagi, sayang "

Pemuda manis itu tertawa bangga. Tatapan sayunya yang tegas mengamati setiap inchi wajah kekasih tampannya yang begitu ia rindukan

"Jimin..."

" _hm"_

"aku lelah. Ayo tidur"

" _arasseo. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke tempat tidur hangatmu, sayangku"_

" aniya..."

" _eoh?"_

" aku merindukanmu dan kupikir seokjin hyung harus menyingkir malam ini"

Pemuda itu menatap heran. Punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi yoongi yang suhunya tetap dingin seperti biasa "wae? Eodi appo? " tanyanya heran

"aniyaa.. em...haruskah aku mengatakannya dengan jelas? Aku ingin tidur bersamamu! tiduri aku!"

Jimin menenggak saliva susah payah. Mata segarisnya mengerjap rakus dan bibir tebalnya membulat kecil terlalu terkejut dengan permintaan berani kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya

" sebenarnya sesuatu yang selalu kusukai, setiap kita selesai _melakukannya_ tidurku selalu nyenyak dan nyaman bahkan bangunku selalu segar"

" _mwo? Jinjja? Kalau begitu ayo lakukan setiap malam"_

PLAKK

Jimin tertawa gemas. Tidak sebanding dengan denyutan dikepalanya kini hatinya lebih bahagia, seolah beban berjuta-juta kilo itu lepas dari pundaknya. Ia bisa tertawa lepas lagi seperti biasa

" ayo pulang " seru yoongi sambil bergelayut manja di lengan jimin. keduanya menarik tas dan berbagai keperluan lain sebelum bergegas meninggalkan ruang latihan dan obrolan ringan mengantarkan mereka menyusuri lorong gedung agensi yang masih terlihat ramai di pagi buta itu—sampai di dorm mereka

" _hyung..aku serius soal yang tadi "_

" astaga Jimin kau masih mengingatnya?"

" _aku bahkan rela menmembujuk jin hyung setiap malam agar kita bisa tidur bersama"_

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengnterupsi percakapan dua sejoli itu " ada yang memanggilku?"

Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng kepala "tidak ada hyung...tidak " —katanya panik sementara jimin di atas ranjangnya mengulum senyum tampan sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Jin

" arasseo arasseo! aku tidur dikamar namjoon" kalah Jin sebelum menarik pintu kamar dan berlari meneriaki leadernya "NAMJOON-AH AKU TIDUR DI KAMARMU. DUA ORANG ITU MAU MEMBUATKAN KITA KEPONAKAN "

Dari dalam kamar lain Taehyung dan jungkook tersipu malu di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh semi telanjang mereka. Hangat nafas mereka saling bertukar tanpa perduli dengan ranjang yang berderit sesekali saat jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman karena canggung "haruskah kita menyusul Jimin hyung membuat keponakan?" bisik taehyung seduktif

Jungkook terkekeh geli di depan wajah kekasihnya "berapapun! kupastikan namamu akan jadi lagu terpopuler dari semuanya malam ini, hyung! "

Taehyung menyeringai puas, bibir tebalnya sudah siap melayangkan kecupan cinta ditubuh bayi milik jungkook yang menggoda namun suara tak asing tiba-tiba mennganggu; berteriak didalam kamar yang dikiranya hanya ada mereka berdua

" YA! DUA BOCAH INGUSAN, KELUAR DARI SANA ATAU KUPANGGIL PD-NIM KESINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

 **-THE END-**

Yeorobun-deul~ _*tereak pake toa_

Maaf tadinya mau ngetik kelanjutan MAKE A BANGTAN—AN ANGEL—THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT—NO GIFT FOR JIMIN tapi eh jadinya kayak gini! Duhh... yoonmin marahan trus akur lagi tuh memang selalu jadi fict ter-sweet kayaknya yeah?

Ayo ini Endingnya author suka banget nge'gantung kayaknya. Hahaha *tawa hampa

Ada yang mau requaest ff ? d moment yang mana ? misalnya dimana gitu, kasi linknya atau ceritain kek gimana. Atau barangkali masih ada yang mau bikin mereka bertengkar lebih parah lagi sampai yang main perang-perangan plus pedang-pedangan. Hayuk lah!

 _Yeokshi~_ nanti Minki buatin. Yakseokhae!

Ok yeorobun-deul REVIEW jangan lupa!

saranghaeyo~


End file.
